Silhouettes
by MarcyPlayground
Summary: A girl comes into a foster home of one of the characters, and starts a new life at Degrassi. But will the silhouettes of her past find her? CraigOC, prototype, please review. REDONE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Degrassi: TNG, Degrassi Jr. High, or the Kids of Degrassi Street. I do own any characters not in any mentioned shows.

AN: hey, this is just a preview of my story, so tell me what you think, if you think I should continue it as a story or not, so I hope you like it NOTE: this WILL be the Prologue to the story if I decide to continue, it's a CraigOC story, BTW

Prologue:

_Just breathe quietly, don't make a sound. _She moved deeper into the closet, trying to get away from the shadows moving at the bottom of the door. _Oh God, please keep walking, just keep walking! _The drunken stumbles coming down the hall moved closer and ,seemingly, faster, as if mocking her silent plea. She held her breath, willing her foster-father to keep moving down the hall and into his room, where he usually fell into a drunken stupor, and prayed he wasn't looking for her.

"Where are you, y-you lil' wh-whore?" The slurred question chilled her to the bone. _Damn. _

The door to the closet shook as he fell against it, and she gasped. _Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_ "Ah, there ya are."

The door was thrown open and she was dragged out of the closet, kicking and yelling.

"Get offa me, bastard!" Her anger and fear made the words fly from her mouth, and she instantly tried to bite them back.

"Bastard, eh?" A backhand swing caught her cheek and sent her rolling into the opposite wall of the hallway. She tried to block his advances, but kicks from a 5 foot 4 teenager did little to stop the large man, especially when her vision was swimming with black dots.

"We'll see if you have th' guts ta call me a bastard anymore soon enough." He crawled over her, and she could smell the liquor on his breath, his face just inches from hers. "You're drunk!" She spat, blue eyes blazing. He grinned. "Which means in th' mornin', I won't remember dis'. You, I'm sure, will for a very, very long time." All the while his hand was moving up to the leg of her pants, and were nearing the top...

A fist to the back of her head made her eyes droop, her vision swim, and her head pound.

Then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**REDONE: I'm SOOOOO sorry about the delay, we moved, then all this crap started going down, and it's...complicated, but I've got new ideas with the story line, and hopefully, ya'll will like them. By the way, in my story, Caitlin didn't move away, her and Joey are still together, and Craig IS NOT bi-polar. I guess you could call it AU, but whatever. **

Chapter One:

Parker woke up with a jolt, a scream frozen on her lips. She felt her cheek.

No stinging.

She felt her skullcap.

No ache.

With a sigh, she dropped back down on her bed. _Only a dream, _she told herself, _it was only a dream. _But she couldn't slow her heart. _Ok, only a nightmare._

The first night she lived with her 'new'mom was hard. She had nightmares like that, and woke up, half expecting Rob to walk in and... She shuddered. _Don't want to think about that. _

She turned over on her side and faced the clock. The numbers stared back at her. _5:10 A.M. _Great. In three hours, she would have to be sitting in her homeroom class. The first day. The first day at a new school, where she only knew three people, and one of them, she didn't like very much.

First, there was Emma Nelson. Cool, care free, feminest, save-the-world Emma. Parker had been introduced to her when she went to meet her mom's friend, Christine, or Spike, as she was told to call her, and her husband, Archie, or Snake over the summer, just after school had ended. Spike's daughter, Emma, had been very open while Parker had been very shy, and Emma had been very welcoming. She could practially hear the blonde's words.

'"_You'll love it here. Most people are pretty cool, but there ARE a fair number of creeps. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about them later." A Pause."Do you think...maybe could I have your opinion on something?"' _She then went on to talk about some enviromentalist club, which Parker had agreed to join. Emma had promised she would be able to meet new people and get a head start knowing future classmates. So far, no luck.

Then, there was Craig. They quickly bonded over music, but Craig was clueless on her art-loving front. '"_God,_ _Jimmy will LOVE you."' _Needless to say, she hadn't met Jimmy yet. Craig and Emma had taken to showing her around Degrassi. The Dot, the park, where the school was, where they lived, some of there favorite places, and so on. While in Joey's Living room, Craig was strumming on his guitar and 'discreetly' (but not shamefully) mentioned he was in a band. She thought he was cute and, maybe, dateable (if you push aside that whole 'sorta step-brother' thing with Joey and Caitlin), but those ideas soon crashed and burned when she met the third person she knew in Degrassi. Manuela Santos, girlfriend.

Other than getting too cozy with her boyfriend (aka being in his living room alone), Manny had no reason to hate Parker, or vise-versa, but they did. They were friends with the same people, but Manny felt threatened and Parker saw everything she hated in a girl, all inside one. Manny Santos was one of those girls. The ones who have to keep their man away from any other girl, like they own them. She felt as though she had to wear clothes that were either too tight for comfort or clothes that left little to the imagination. Above all, Parker just got a feeling around Manny. Something about her just tweaked Parker, made her feel uneasy, like she was being watched by a Latino lioness or something. She didn't know what Craig saw in her.

_Oh, well._ She looked at the clock again _5:57 A.M. Time to get up, Park_.

Her blue slippers shuffled across the hall and into the bathroom. Parker turned on the light and the whir of the fan slowly sped up. She walked over to the shower and turned on the tap, waited til it was warm enough, then shed her robe and got in, closing the glass door behind her. The water helped soothe the tense muscles in her back that were taut from the nervousness she was feeling. She scrubbed the shampoo into her shoulder-length hair, stopped, and leaned against the green tiled wall with a sigh.

_ What am I doing? It won't be that bad. _Three months of counseling had helped her general fear of being around people, but she still freaked out at the thought of going to a new school. Her counselor, Dr. Harris, had told her that knowing some people there would 'help the transition'. Parker snorted, sending some water up her nose. _I think she meant knowing more than a handful of people. _Soap started to run in her eyes, and she moved under the water, just as a knock resounded on the door.

"Yeah?" Parker called out over the stream of water. The click of the door opening and closing was heard. "Hey, you alright?" Her mother asked. Parker sighed. _I must've woken her up. _"Yeah, ma. I'm fine...just sorta nervous." Caitlin moved to stand next to the shower door. "Just go and be yourself. Relax and people won't feel awkward around you." Parker heard a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry, Park. That kinda came out wrong." She laughed. "I guess I'm still getting used to this whole mom thing." Parker smiled. "You're doing great, Caitlin."

A/N: Well, there you go, Ch. 1 Redone (aka, not crappy) tell me what you think, whether you liked this one or the old one better, and if you have any little ideas for me to put in (if they fit, like I said, new story line). I tried to make her less clowny and clingy and lil sister-ey. Anyway, tell me what you think. Peace.


End file.
